


Athrun's Fantasies

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Athrun fantasizes about raping Kira. What will Cagalli think if she finds out?
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato/Athrun Zala
Kudos: 4





	Athrun's Fantasies

“Stop fighting me, Kira!!” Athrun yelled, as he furiously slammed Kira’s face against the wall of the spaceship bedroom. “ **_Please_ ** ,” the blue haired man begged, with pain and frustration in his voice, “Just let me take you!”

“What the hell’s gotten into you, Athrun?!” Kira screamed, with his tear-stained cheek pressed violently against the wall. “This isn’t like you!”

Kira’s shirt had been ripped off of him. Athrun held his hands tightly behind his back. Kira squirmed and struggled but couldn’t escape from the grasp of his dearest friend-turned-enemy.

Athrun looked down hungrily at Kira’s vulnerable ass wiggling in front of him. His pants and underwear had been stripped off, leaving his tan ass-cheeks bare. His perfect Coordinator body looked ready for the taking.

Kira sobbed loudly.

“If you had just joined me, it wouldn’t have to be like this!!” Athrun yelled, as he rubbed his hard, thick cock against the tender rim of Kira’s asshole. “I can’t stand this!! I  **_loved_ ** you! But you betrayed our people -you betrayed  **_me_ ** \- to join those fucking Naturals!!”

“Athrun,” the purple eyed boy whines, looking over his shoulder at the monster his friend had become. “Please… Don’t do this! I beg you!” Tears streamed down his agonized face.

“And I begged  **_you_ ** !” Athrun thrusted his engorged cock straight into Kira’s unlubricated asshole.

Kira screamed like a girl, and it got Athrun even more riled up. He thrusted in and out with vigor, as he recalled all the memories. Each happy memory with Kira was replaced with the violence and bloodshed of their battles.

“I begged you to join ZAFT, but you wouldn’t listen!” Athrun shoved himself harder and faster into the sensitive man’s ass.

Kira’s whole body was shaking, wracked with sobs. He was in a cold sweat and felt like he could barely breathe.

“It’s because of  **_you_ ** that we had to fight like this!” Athrun accused, as he pushed, “It’s your fault we have to kill each other’s friends!” He could feel Kira’s anal muscles tighten around his cock. Despite his rage, it felt so good. He had dreamed of being inside Kira for so long.

Kira’s mind started to go into a dissociative daze, before his eyes jolted open at the feeling of Athrun’s fingers wrapping around his member. He let out a distressed whine that, to Athrun’s deranged ears, sounded like a pleasurable moan. Athrun pumped him generously, releasing precum and making the boy’s cock harden against his will.

Kira had stopped trying to fight him. He’d given up. His arm barely had the strength to support himself against the wall. His legs were giving out beneath him.

Releasing Kira’s other hand, Athrun flicked Kira’s delicate pink nipple. Kira tried to suppress a moan, but Athrun heard it, and it made his blood boil. Athrun pumped Kira forcefully while shoving his cock into him as deep as he could.

Kira released loud, intense moans. Athrun kept going. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long, Kira,” Athrun growled in his ear, before taking the man’s ass in both his hands and fucking him as hard as can be. Athrun came and shot his seed deep into Kira.

With that, Kira’s eyes went blank as he entered Berserker mode and unwillingly spilled his seed into his enemy’s palm.

Athrun awoke with a start. His pants were soiled with his seed. His face contorted in anguish when the contents of his dream rushed back to him. He covered his eyes with his hand and cried. “I’m so filthy,” he thought to himself. His hidden romantic feelings for Kira mixed with his anger towards the fate which they were dealt had resulted in him having these sordid fantasies. “I’m sorry, Kira,” he sobbed, “I’m so sorry.”

The door clicked and Athrun looked to the door with a jolt as Cagalli entered the room. Athrun tried wiping his tears away before she could see, but it was no use. They kept flowing. 

“Athrun,” the alarm was apparent in Cagalli’s voice, “what’s wrong?”

“I, uh…” Athrun hid his soiled underwear beneath his blankets, “I had a nightmare.”

Cagalli noticed Athrun’s hands bunching the blankets over his crotch. “Did you have a wet dream about Kira?”

Athrun turned bright pink. “H-how did you-?!” He was so flustered.

“Don’t worry, babe,” she said, sitting down on the bed beside him and putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. “I don’t feel betrayed. I knew you had a thing for Kira from the start.”

Athrun looked at her, dumbfounded.

“Come on, Athrun,” she scoffed, “Every time you talked about him, I saw love in your eyes. You aren’t as good at hiding your emotions as you might think.”

He blushed. “So, you don’t hate me?”

“For loving  _ Kira?”  _ she asked in disbelief. “Please,  _ everyone  _ loves Kira. Heck, if he wasn’t my brother-”

“Ew, okay, stop,” Athrun grimaced.

Cagalli laughs. “Anyway, don’t you dare think I’d hate you for something like that,” she says, comfortingly. “I love you, Athrun. Some silly fantasies aren’t going to change that.”

Athrun paused and swallowed. “I  _ raped _ him, Cagalli.” He could feel the tears well up in his eyes again.

Cagalli patiently looks into her lover’s green eyes.

“In the dream,” Athrun continued, shaking. “I raped him, and I liked it.” He lifted his blankets. His erection had died down, but the stain on his underwear remained. Tears dripped from his eyes.

“Athrun, it’s  _ okay, _ ” she assures him. “It was a  _ dream _ . It doesn’t mean you’re going to do it in real life.”

“But how can you be sure?!” he raises his voice, and it cracks. “I’ve done horrible things to him… Murdered his friends… tried to murder  **him** … who’s to say I won’t let those feelings take over and push me to-?!”

Cagalli grabs his tear-stained face in her hands. “I do,” she says, pressing her forehead against his and looking into his eyes. “I say you won’t let it. You’re stronger than that, Athrun! I know you are!”

Athrun sobs and hugs his beloved.

She hugs him tightly in return.

She’s too good for him. He feels like he doesn’t deserve her. But that’s all the more reason for him to believe in himself and not let her down. “Thank you, Cagalli,” he says as he cries on her shoulder.


End file.
